


of repairing hearts

by sullis



Series: Love is 4 Walls [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Might be a slow burn, Mpreg, Mystery Man's name is Adrien, Post-Canon, Rating may go up, Romance, The exes fic we all wanted, This is full of misunderstandings, Vacation, Yurio is a drama queen tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullis/pseuds/sullis
Summary: A group vacation goes awry when a snowstorm traps the skaters years after their group split from tensions. The trip can only seem to go downhill when two exes are forced to face each other again.





	of repairing hearts

Yuri hated trips, especially this one he had no choice but to go on. The stress of packing and seeing everybody was too great, especially when he was going to be there. With his ex going to be in JJ’s vacation home in the mountains with him for a weekend, he really wasn’t excited.

But he’s doing it for his other friends, as he so regrettably calls them. He loves them dearly - he’ll never get caught dead saying that to their faces - but this probably would just leave Yuri in more heartbreak. He’s willing to sacrifice it though if it made his friends happy. Especially Guang Hong. It was definitely not Yuri’s goal in life to make a six month pregnant Guang Hong upset and cry because he refused to go on the trip.

The trip was just a reunion for all the skater friends to catch up. After everybody ended up retiring from the skating world, they all went their separate ways and started settling down. Except Yuri. Things never seemed to go according to plan for him; he always has to suffer. Yuri was downright lonely. All his friends were too busy to spend time with him because of their new lives, not to mention they all mostly live in different countries too far from him. Even Viktor and Katsudon moved back to Hasetsu while Yuri stayed in Russia. After his grandfather’s passing several years ago, the only family he had was Georgi, Yakov, and Lilia. However, due to him trying to avoid his problems, he hardly went to the rink anymore, so he never saw them as much anymore.

Yuri was working as a model, but with all his wins and old sponsorships, he was pretty much set for life. That, plus Nikolai’s inheritance left him with more than he would ever use. However, he did enjoy being in the spotlight so modeling was a no-brainer. His killer good looks usually booked him shoots relatively fast. And with all the drama that happens in his life, the companies that use him feed off of that since he brings attention to their companies as well. 

It was a very lonely life. He would go do some shoots for the day, come home, spend time with his cat, watch boring sitcoms, draw, and go to bed. Of course there were times where he got into his hobbies like painting, but he usually felt so drained that he rarely did that anymore.

Yuri zipped up his suitcase and sighed. He hated that he had to do it, but there was no other choice. He was going to face his fears and face Otabek, broken heart be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> ok bye this is so short im sorry :/  
> ik if i dont post smth ill never finish this and ive had this started since december  
> the next chapters will definitely be longer tho
> 
> tell me how much u hate this on tumblr @ transboyuri


End file.
